Different
by LimHaRin
Summary: HUNHAN!/Chanbaek/Kaisoo/Yaoi!/ Luhan yang melakukan kesalahan saat pertama kali bertemu seorang Oh Sehun
Luhanniee

.

.

.

Different

.

.

HUNHAN AS MAIN PAIR

Slight! Chanbaek/Kaisoo/LuYoon

Dan akan bertambah disetiap Chapternya

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Start-

PRANG!

.

BRUGH!

.

Luhan seketika berhenti ketika mendengar suara gaduh itu dari dalam rumahnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya setelah berdesak – desakan dikereta, tetapi saat ingin beristirahat dikamarnya 'dua manusia' itu malah mengganggunya.

Luhan menghela napas pelan dan lanjut berjalan masuk kerumahnya. Setelah membuka pintu utama, ia disuguhi pemandangan sebuah vas bunga yang pecah, ditambah dengan teriakan – teriakan lain yang menyahut.

Luhan segera pergi kekamarnya tanpa melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dia tidak perlu tahu.

Karena kejadian itu seperti kegiatan rutin 'dua manusia' itu.

Luhan sedikit membanting pintu saat memasuki kamarnya. Setelah melempar tas dan melonggarkan dasinya, Luhan segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan. Mendengar teriakan – teriakan itu masih berlanjut malah membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Luhan segera menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone dan menyalakan lagu sekeras mungkin lalu tertidur tanpa berganti baju.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun saat arah jarum pendek masih menunjuk kearah jam 5. Rumahnya terdengar sepi.

Luhan segera bangun lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Keadaan rumahnya pun kembali seperti semula 'Pasti paman Shin yang membersihkannya' Luhan tersenyum tipis mengingat paman Shin lah yang menjadi satu – satunya orang yang dia percaya dirumah ini.

Luhan melirik kamar Orang Tuanya 'Huh…. Pasti mereka berdua tidak dirumah' menatapnya datar. Setelah 'dua' orang itu pulang dan bertengkar pasti Luhan selalu ditinggal dirumah berdua dengan paman Shin. Tetapi Luhan tidak memperdulikan itu, ia malah senang tidak perlu mendengar suara berisik mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak tidur lagi dan segera bersiap – siap untuk pergi ke sekolahnya. Setelah memakan sarapan yang dibuat oleh paman Shin, ia segera berangkat menuju sekolahnya tentu saja setelah berpamitan dengan paman Shin dan sedikit berterima kasih padanya.

Luhan berjalan menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah dekat rumahnya sambil mendengarkan lagu yang ia putar melalui ponsel-nya.

Setelah membeli tiket, ia segera bersiap karena keretanya akan segera datang.

Setelah kereta yang akan ditumpangi Luhan datang, ia segera masuk berdesak – desakan dengan penumpang lain. Luhan menggerutu pelan karena dia terhimpit ditengah – tengah orang – orang yang jauh lebih tinggi dibandingnya.

Brugh

"Aww…" Seseorang mendorong Luhan dari kanan membuat ponsel yang sedang Luhan jatuh. "Ck" Luhan berdecak pelan karena ia tidak dapat mengambil ponselnya karena terhimpit banyak orang. Dengan sedikit memaksakan, Luhan berjongkok untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dan saat ia akan kembali berdiri Sikutnya mengenai seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Arghh…..Brengsek.." Suara orang dibelakangnya itu terdengar kesakitan membuat Luhan berbalik. Luhan lebih leluasa bergerak karena beberapa penumpang sudah turun.

Luhan membulatkan matanya, orang yang tadi mengerang dibelakangnya sedang memegang sesuatu diantara selangkangannya. Apa ia baru saja menyakiti 'alat' seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya?

Luhan dengan refleks ikut menyentuh sesuatu yang ada diantara selangkangan pria itu. "Aishhh Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja"

Pria yang sekarang ada didepannya kaget "Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan sentuh milikku!"

Luhan segera tersadar dia telah memegang sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia pegang dan kembali panik lalu menarik tangannya dari alat pribadi orang didepannya

"AIHH… MA-MAAFKAN AKU" Karena terlalu panik, Luhan segera kabur saat pintu kereta terbuka tanpa mengetahui ia turun didaerah mana. Luhan berlari agak cepat takut pria tadi mengejarnya.

"Hah….Hah…..Hah….."Setelah agak jauh, Luhan berhenti dan menetralkan nafasnya. Setelah nafasnya mulai membaik, ia langsung melihat tempat ia berada sekarang. "Argh, sekolahku harus melewati satu stasiun lagi"Luhan mengecek jam tangannya, "Baiklah aku akan jalan, lagi pula bel masuk sekolah masih lama" akhirnya Luhan melanjutkan perjalanannya kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki.

.

.

.

.

.

Different

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya pelan, setelah menyelesaikan pertukaran pelajar diCanada, ia kembali ke Korea dan kembali belajar disekolah yang didirikan oleh pamannya.

"Sehunniee~ Sarapan siap cepat duduk dan makan" Sehun tersenyum tipis kearah Eommanya dan segera mendudukan dirinya bersebrangan dengan Appanya.

"Sehunna, Appa kira kau tidak akan sekolah hari ini, Bukan kah kau baru sampai Korea tadi malam? Jadi appa menyuruh supir pribadimu libur juga hari ini"

"A-Apa? Jadi aku kesekolah bagaimana? Appa tidak akan membiarkan anakmu ini naik kendaraan umum kan?" ujar Sehun

"kalau kau mau sekolah kau harus naik kereta atau mungkin bis" Sehun menggerutu.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja bolos hari ini, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada teman hitamnya itu untuk masuk sekolah hari ini. "Appa tidak bisa mengantarku kesekolah?" Sehun mulai merajuk.

"Appa harus kebandara hari ini. Eomma juga akan ikut Appa kebandara jadi terserah padamu saja."

"Apa kalian baru saja merencanakan liburan berdua saat anak kalian baru saja pulang setelah 6bulan belajar dinegeri orang?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Appa kesana karena urusan bisnis Sehun, Appa dan Eomma akan pulang minggu depan."

"Baiklah Sehun akan naik kereta, dan appa harus pastikan besok supir pribadiku datang. Arasseo? Sehun pergi dulu, Annyeong~"

Dan disinilah Sehun berakhir, berdesak – desakan dengan orang lain yang juga menaiki kereta ini. "Ck,harusnya aku tidak masuk sekolah saja" Setelah beberapa saat, seseorang didepannya bergerak berjongkok kebawah membuat Sehun terdorong mundur sedikit. 'Apa yang dilakukannya? Dia ingin terinjak dengan berjongkok ditengah – tengah kereta yang penuh?' tidak lama setelah itu, pemuda yang berjongkok itu kembali berdiri dengan cepat. Tetapi, sikut pemuda yang berdiri didepan Sehun mengenai sesuatu diselangkangannya membuat Sehun mengumpat kecil

"Arghh…..Brengsek.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melihat pemuda didepannya Kabur ingin mengejarnya, tetapi rasa sakit itu mengurungkan niatnya. Lagi pula, Sehun melihat blazzer pemuda itu 'XO12 HighSchool' membuatnya ber-smirk ria.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki kelasnya dan segera duduk disebelah sahabatnya Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari kehadiran seekor rusa (?) Segera berbalik kepada rusa itu. "LULU~~~ BOGOSHIPEOOOO~" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya ingin memeluk Luhan, tetapi sebelum itu terjadi, Luhan sudah menahan jidat Baekhyun untuk menjauh darinya. "YAH! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Terakhir kita bertemu kan kemarin? Kenapa kau merindukanku?" Luhan terus menahan sahabatnya itu yang masih berusaha memeluknya.

Karena tidak berhasil memeluk Luhan, Baekhyun kembali duduk dikursinya dengan normal….. "LU!" Tidak lama setelah Baekhyun sedikit waras, ia kembali berteriak kearah Luhan. "Ck! Apa? Kau bisa merusak telingaku jika setiap hari berteriak padahal aku tepat berada disebelahku" Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya nyengir dan melanjutkan perkataanya tadi "Kau tahu lu? Katanya akan ada murid baru dikelas kita, Ia keponakan orang yang mendirikan sekolah ini dan dia pindahan dari Canada, dan kudengar ia sangat Tampan!"

Oke, Luhan tidak lupa jika sahabatnya yang satu ini salah satu raja gosip.

Tiba – tiba Luhan teringat kejadian yang dialaminya saat berada dikereta.

"Baek…. Aku juga ingin bercerita sesuatu, saat aku di kere-"

Kringggg~~

Saat Luhan akan melanjutkan ceritanya, Shin sonsaengnim wali kelas Luhan memasuki kelasnya dengan setumpuk buku ditangannya. "Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ne sonsaengnim?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar pada gurunya itu

"Bagikan buku ini"

"Okeee" Baekhyun berlari kedepan kelas dan membagikan buku – buku teman sekelasnya sambil berteriak dan berlari. Sedangkan Shin sonsaengnim hanya tersenyum tipis melihat salah satu anak asuhnya yang hyperactive tersebut.

Setelah selesai membagikan buku teman – temannya Baekhyun kembali duduk bersamaan dengan seseorang mengetuk pintu kelas mereka. Shin Sonsaengnim tersenyum tipis lalu langsung menyuruh orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu itu masuk. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah sangat bersemangat sambil sesekali menyikut Luhan disebelahnya membuat Luhan membiarkannya saja dan memperhatikan namja yang tadi masuk kedalam kelasnya. 'Kenapa aku seperti mengenalnya….'

Sehun sekarang berdiri disebelah Shin Sonsaengnim dan menatap teman – teman barunya datar. Sedangkan orang – orang yang menatap Sehun dikelas itu terlihat terpesona dengan kehadiran Sehun dan suara bisik – bisik mulai terdengar diatara mereka.

"K-KAU?!" Luhan yang berada dibangku barisan kedua dari depan berteriak agak keras, tetapi karena kelasnya sedang sunyi akhirnya seluruh orang dikelas menatapnya, tidak terkecuali Sehun. Baekhyun yang sedang masa 'Excited' nya tiba – tiba memandang Luhan bingung.

"Xi Luhan ada apa?" Shin sonsaengnim menatap salah satu anak asuhnya yang jarang sekali berteriak seperti itu.

"A…Ani Sonsaengnim…" Luhan yang menyadari apa yang ia lakukan segera mengusap tengkuknya pelan.

Tanpa sadar, Sehun sudah melihat kearahnya dan menaikan satu sisi bibir tipisnya menampilkan 'smirk' seorang Oh Sehun.

"Baiklah, Oh Sehun perkenalkan dirimu."

"Oh Sehun. Dari Canada" Ujarnya singkat.

Merasa Sehun tidak akan berbicara lagi, Shin sonsaengnim pun segera berbicara "Oke, ada yang mau bertanya?"

Kai yang berada tepat dibelakang Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah Kim Jong In, apa yang mau kau tanyakan"

"Hey cadel, bagaimana yeoja – yeoja di Canada? Apakah mereka sek-"

"Kim Jong In, bertanyalah dengan-"

"Tentu saja Kai, mereka seksi" Sehun menyeringai tipis.

Shin sonsaengnim dan teman – teman sekelasnya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan 'Jawaban macam apa itu', Melihat ini, Shin sonsaengnim menggelengkan kepalanya kembali. "Oh Sehun duduk dibangku yang kosong." Karena disamping Kai kosong,Sehun segera berjalan bangku yang tepat berada dibelakang Luhan. Melihat Luhan yang terus menatapnya dengan pandangan panik sekaligus tegang, membuat Sehun menatap Luhan balik sekaligus menyeringai kearahnya dan saat tepat berjalan disamping Luhan, Sehun mengangkat tangannya lalu mengacak rambut Luhan membuat seseorang yang diacak rambutnya melebarkan matanya, dan setelah itu berbisik kecil kearah telinga Luhan yang tentu saja hanya didengar oleh Luhan

"Annyeong rusa, kita bertemu lagi hm?"

sedangkan beberapa orang yang melihatnya tak terkecuali Baekhyun menatap perlakuan kecil Sehun itu dengan bingung.

Setelah itu Sehun melakukan salam – salaman (?) Dengan sahabat hitamnya itu dan segera duduk disebelahnya.

Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Luhan menatap kearah Luhan dengan bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan merasa sangat tidak nyaman saat berada didalam kelas. Ia merasa ada aura aneh dibelakangnya.

Kringggg

Dan setelah mendengar suara bel itu, Luhan segera kabur keluar dari kelas dengan sebelah tangannya yang menyeret Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Dikantin Luhan menarik Baekhun duduk dikursi kantin yang paling pojok dan setelah duduk berhadapan, Luhan langsung menyimpan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya yang dilipat. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih menatap Luhan dengan tatapan 'ingin tahu'nya.

"Jadi bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku sekarang Lu?"

Terdengar Luhan yang menghela napas pelan lalu mengangkat kepalanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun tadi pagi aku ingin bercerita tetapi tidak sempat, sekarang aku ingin menceritakannya."

"Baiklah aku akan mendengarkannya"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Cadel kau sudah kembali?" Chanyeol memasuki kelas Sehun dan Kai sambil menampilkan senyum lebarnya. Setelah itu Chanyeol langsung merangkul dua sahabatnya itu menuju kantin. Diperjalanan menuju kantin, tidak sedikit orang yang berbisik – bisik saat melewati mereka, maupun memekik kecil saat mereka lewat. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Bahkan Sehun yang baru saja masuk sekolah itu sudah dikenal lumayan banyak orang. Baiklah, bisa dibilang mereka mengenal Sehun karena ia adalah salah satu keluara terpandang di Korea Selatan. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kai pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Ditambah dengan wajah – wajah mereka yang diatas rata – rata.

Dan saat mereka memasuki kantin, banyak sekali tatapan mata yang menuju kearah mereka, atau bisa dibilang hampir semua orang disana menatap ketiga 'pangeran' sekolah itu dengan tatapan kagumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan selesai bercerita sementara Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percayanya ditambah mulutnya yang terbuka agak lebar. "J- JADI KAU MEMEGANGNYA? "

"P-PENI-" Sebelum kata itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, Luhan segera menutup mulut Baekhyun panik.

"Jangan berteriak keras – keras bodoh" Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Baekhyu.

"K-Kau memegang penis seorang oh sehun? OH SEHUN LU!" Luhan menjitak kepala Baekhyun "Sudah kubilang jangan teriak Baek" "Jadi bagaimana apakah besar?" Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya dan menyeringai tipis kearah Luhan sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan.

Sedangkan Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan muka cengonya,dan setelah mencerna perkataan Baekhyun, Luhan membulatkan matanya lalu menjitak kepala Baekhyun lagi "YAKK APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?!"

"Aww aku tidak berpikir apa – apa jangan menjitakku terus" Baekhyun meringis mengelus kepalanya yang habis dijitak Luhan dua kali.

.

.

.

.

.

"OH SEHUN LU!" Sehun baru saja memasuki kantin tetapi ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya membuat ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sumber suara yang terletak dipojok kantin. 'Anak itu lagi?' Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya 'Apakah dia sedang membicarakan ku?' Sehun kembali menyeringai kearah Luhan. Oke mungkin ini adalah hari dimana seorang Oh Sehun dibuat menyeringai berkali – kali oleh seorang 'rusa manis'

Sehun akan menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun jika Chanyeol tidak menariknya ke salah satu stan makanan. "Hun, traktir kami ya?" Chanyeol ber-aegyo kearah Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun yang memang sedang dalam mood baiknya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyuruh dua temannya itu memesan apa yang mereka inginkan. "Berapa yang harus aku bayar ahjussi?" Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya. "15.000 won, nak"

"NE?" Sehun membulatkan matanya, ia segera melirik apa saja yang kedua sahabatnya beli dan melihat Kai dan Chanyeol masing – masing membawa dua nampan ditangannya dengan kedua senyum idiotnya. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri hanya membawa satu nampan. Baiklah Sehun memaklumi dua temannya itu dan segera membayar dan mengambil tempat duduk yang mejanya bersebrangan langsung dengan meja Luhan

Sehun terus memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang memakan ramennya sambil sesekali tertawa saat Baekhyun mengoceh didepannya sampai beberapa menit kemudian "Hei maknae, kau tidak mendengarkanku ya? Apa yang kau lihat?" Chanyeol ikut berbalik melihat apa yang sedang Sehun perhatikan lalu kembali menatap Sehun. "Kau memperhatikan mereka berdua?" "Apa Luhan?" Sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya melirik Chanyeol sebentar lalu kembali menatap Luhan. 'Jadi namanya Luhan?' Sehun akan terus mengingat nama itu.

Tidak lama setelah itu, mata mereka bertemu

DEG!

Luhan tersedak ramen yang ia makan "Uhukk…Uhukk…"

"Yah, Pelan – pelan Lu!" Baekhyun segera memberi Luhan air. Setelah selesai meminum air yang Baekhyun beri, Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas dan melihat orang itu masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum 'Kenapa dia melihat ke arahku terus?' Luhan bergidik ngeri dan segera menarik tangan Baekhyun

"B-Baek aku sudah selesai makan! A-Ayo cepat, sebentar lagi bel masuk!"

"YAK! LU LEPASKAN, AKU MASIH INGIN MAKAN, BEL BERBUNYI 30 MENIT LAGI, YAKK!"

Luhan terus menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh tanpa mendengar protesan Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun sedang tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Luhan itu.

Setelah agak jauh dari Kantin, Luhan berhenti menyeret Baekhyun. "Lu~~ aku belum menghabiskan Ramen ku" Baekhyun sedikit menghentakkan kakinya membuat beberapa yeoja yang melihat perlakuan kecilnya itu memekik gemas. "Dan kenapa kau menyeretku?! Bahkan bel masuk masih lama Lu!"

"Maafkan aku Baek hehehe, kau tau? Tadi didepan kita ada Sehun dan 2 temannya, dan ia memandangku terus, karena tatapannya sangat tajam aku takut, jadi yaa hehehe, Miann ne? Nanti aku akan mentraktirmu!"

Muka Baekhyun seketika Cerah "Yaksok?!" "Yaksok!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kelas saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Saat dikelas, Luhan sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya. Sesekali ia mengumpat karena layar ponselnya itu menampilkan kata 'Game Over'. Luhan pun menghela napas lelah dan menjatuhkan kepalanya dimeja.

Belum lama menjatuhkan kepalanya, seseorang membanting pintu kelasnya membuat Luhan kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

Luhan menelan ludah karena saat ia baru saja mengangkat kepalanya, ia langsung bertatapan dengan manik mata milik Oh Sehun. Sehun berjalan pelan kearah bangkunya sambil menatap Luhan tajam. Dan setelah itu duduk seakan tidak terjadi apa – apa. Kai yang mengikuti Sehun dari belakang pun hanya berjalan dan duduk disebelah Sehun.

"LUHAN OPPAA~~" Luhan yang sedang menenangkan jantungnya tiba – tiba berdecak malas. "Baek tolong bantu akuu" Luhan segera memasang earphonenya dan mendengarkan musik. Baekhyun yang mendengar suara yeoja itu seketika berdiri didepan meja Luhan. "Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan disini Im Yoona?!"

"Yaakk! Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau menghalangi jalanku kearah pasangan hidupku?!"

"Siapa pasangan hidupmu?!"

"Tentu saja Luhan oppa" Luhan yang mendengarnya mendelikkan matanya "Tidak sudi"

"OPPA, KENAPA KAU JAHAT SEKALI"

Sehun yang berada dibelakang memperhatikan Yeoja yang diketahui bernama Yoona itu, dan Luhan bergantian.

"MINGGIR KAU BACON!" Yeoja itu mencubit baekhyun dan segera mendorongnya. "AWW YAKK!"

Yoona segera menyerbu tempat duduk Baekhyun dan duduk disebelah Luhan. "Luhan oppaa~" Yoona bergelayut manja ditangan Luhan. "Ck, lepaskan aku" Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dan berdiri dari bangku itu. Tatapannya bertemu dengan Sehun. Kali ini Sehun menatapnya sangat tajam sarat akan ketidaksukaannya membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri. Baekhyun yang melihat Yoona mendekati Luhan segera menghalangnya lagi "NUNA! PERGILAH, LUHAN HYUNG TIDAK INGIN DIGANGGU!"

Bertepatan dengan bel, akhirnya yoona mengendus jengkel dan pergi dari kelas Luhan sambil menghentak – hentakan kakinya.

"Terima kasih Baek~" Luhan tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan merangkulnya. "Tentu Lu,"

"Lagi pula tumben sekali kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Hyung'" Ujar Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya pada Baekhyun. "Aish Lu,tadi itu hanya refleks saja, aku kesal pada nuna itu"

Akhirnya Baekhyun dan Luhan kembali duduk dikursinya tanpa menyadari seseorang dibelakang Luhan masih mengawasi gerak – geriknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Cho sonsaengnim masuk dan memulai pelajaran.

"Saya akan memberi kalian tugas untuk nilai praktek bulan ini dan akan dilakukan bersama kelompok yang terdiri dari 3 orang. Tidak boleh ada yang merubah kelompok yang sudah saya tetapkan dan jika nama kalian dipanggil, segera berkumpul dengan kelompoknya.-"

"Kelompok pertama Park Jimin, Lee Taemin, Stephanie Hwang.

Yang kedua Kim Soohyun, Lee Jonghyun, Bae Suzy

Ketiga Lee Donghae, Kim TaeHyung, Jeon Jungkook

Keempat Song Joongki, Park Bogum, Byun Baekhyun

Keli-"

"YESSS!" Baekhyun berteriak senang.

"Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa berteriak?"

"Tidak sonsaengnim, heheheh" Baekhyun tertawa pelan dan segera berlari kearah bangku Bogum dan Joongki.

Setelah menggelengkan kepala pelan, Cho Sonsaengnim kembali melanjutkan. " Kelima Kim Jong In, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun"

"N-NE?" Kini giliran Luhan yang berteriak.

"Apa kau juga punya masalah Xi Luhan?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, sementara Sehun dibelakangnya sudah menyeringai.

Dan pembagian kelompok itu pun dilanjutkan.

"Sonsaengnim, aku perlu ketoilet" Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan menatapnya datar. Cho sonsaengnim mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak tahu letak toiletnya sonsaengnim."

Cho sonsaengnim mengernyitkan dahinya "Bukan kah kau per-" sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, sehun segera memotongnya "Aku tidak tau letaknya."

"Baiklah ajak satu teman dari kelompokmu saja."

Sebenarnya Sehun tahu mengenai seluk beluk sekolah ini. Bahkan semua guru dan beberapa murid mengetahui itu. Itulah kenapa Cho sonsaengnim bingung dengan pernyataan Sehun tadi. Tapi ia membiarkannya, mungkin sehun lupa?

"Hey Deer, temani aku" Luhan kaget saat tangannya langsung ditarik oleh Sehun keluar kelas. Sedangkan kai kembali memasang earphonenya sambil menatap pekerjaan yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

Luhan terus menunduk saat tangannya ditarik oleh Sehun. Dan sampai masuk toiletpun tangannya masih saja ditarik oleh Sehun.

"S-Sehun ssi, k-kau sudah tau t-toiletnya kan? A-aku akan kembali ke kelas." Sebelum kata – kata Luhan terwujud, Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan kembali dan mendorongnya kedinding toilet disana

DEG!

"S-Sehun ssi…." Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar dan memalingkan mukanya kesamping menghindari tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Kau mengingatku kan hm? Little Deer?" Sehun memegang dagu Luhan memaksanya menatapnya.

"A..Ani… Aku t-tidak pernah mengenalmu s-sebelumnya S-Sehun ssi" Luhan berusaha tidak menatap Sehun.

"Kau tidak mengingatku hm?" Sehun mulai mengelus pipi Luhan pelan.

"Tatap orang yang sedang mengajakmu bicara Xi Luhan," dan kata – kata itu membuat Luhan menatap Sehun walaupun ragu – ragu.

Sebenarnya, Luhan bisa saja mendorong Sehun keras dan segera kabur. Tetapi Sehun seperti telah menarik seluruh energinya lewat tatapannya.

Sehun memajukan kepalanya mendekat membuat Luhan bisa merasakan deru napas Sehun yang memberat"Lu, apa kau mengingat seseorang tadi pagi di kereta? Yang kau pegang kejantanannya?"

"Ahhngghhh…." Luhan mendesah pelan saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkupi kejantanannya.

"Bagaimana hmmm….?" Sehun menampilkan smirknya.

'Seseorang tolong aku!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong! Yaa gw tau, ff buat newbie author aja chapter2 nya kagak muncul – muncul wkwkwk, serius gw stuck banget sama ff itu ;_; doain yg ini gak stuck juga yaaa guys hehehe

FF ini juga sekalian merayakan ultah account ini yg umurnya 2 tahun hari ini wkwkwk and for Sehun's Birthday also hahahaha Enjoy guys~

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima, karena serius gw newbie bgt wkwkwk.

Dan mungkin ff yang ini judulnya gaakan nyambung banget sama ceritanya

Happy Reading aja lah wkwkwk

.

.

.

Sign Luhannie ^^


End file.
